Color filter array (CFA) is a key factor that affects the display resolution and color performance of a display apparatus (e.g., a display panel). The CFA of a conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) panel or an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panel often includes sub-pixels displaying red, green, and blue colors (also referred as the three primary colors). Sub-pixels are often arranged vertically in a row to form a pixel structure, and a plurality of identical pixel structures are arranged repeatedly horizontally and vertically to form the display panel. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a pixel structure 11. The pixel structure 11 includes a red sub-pixel R, a green sub-pixel G, and a blue sub-pixel B. FIG. 2 illustrates the display panel formed by stacking/arranging the pixel structure 11 repeatedly. The display panel shown in FIG. 2 is capable of displaying images of various colors.
However, in the display panel illustrated in FIG. 2, sub-pixels displaying the same color may be arranged continuously along the vertical direction, but arranged discretely along the horizontal direction separated by two other sub-pixels. Fourier spectrum analysis can reveal that the arrangement of sub-pixels in the display panel of FIG. 2 may cause aliasing (also referred as spectral overlap) along the horizontal direction of the spectrum. Display effect of the display panel may be adversely affected.
As display technologies advance, users often demand better and improved visual effects. That is, the display panels are required to provide higher display resolution and improved color performance. However, conventional pixel structures and display panels have deficiencies. The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.